


where it ends (i wish it didn't)

by minawearsdiesel



Series: to my love [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minawearsdiesel/pseuds/minawearsdiesel
Summary: to my lover - my first and forever
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Series: to my love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	where it ends (i wish it didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> hehe a very short one this time

> i still search for you in every sunrise - d.j

"to: kim dahyun

by the time you received this letter, we probably had found an end to us. for the innumerable precious times that we've spent with each other trying to work out the impossible, me trying to convince myself that we could make this work and i will be the puzzle piece that completes you - i suppose that the most proper way to start this letter is with gratitude.

darling, i once thought long-distance relationships were something that seemed out of question for me to commit in, not knowing that i would be so completely in love with someone whom I had never seen in person, residing a city across the sea - thousands of kilometers away, where the time zones differ and the language barrier is a thing.

but i did and i am glad that i did.

being with you taught me many things, varied from how to crack your back after sitting down for hours to how to cook a simple tofu stew. but, the most prominent one being not necessarily needing to be physically together to experience love.

you gave me something to look forward to every single day. for instance, hearing your voice during the night while you were excitedly sharing about your day until we both succumbed to the weariness. or seeing your face on my screen whenever you stayed up to finish an assignment and wished for me to accompany you. or receiving your pictures every day as you said and I quote, "so I would have sufficient amount of pictures to stare at so I wouldn't miss you so much when you're not online". and counting down the days until we can finally meet each other as we promised.

when we never could.

I'm sorry.

I've promised so many other things to you, didn't i? it tore me up when i too remembered other ones that I've failed to meet - the late night drives i promised to take you on, the long, warm comforting hugs i wished i could give to you and the most romantic anniversaries that we've always talked about. i still remembered how your eyes shone brighter than the sun and how your smiles shamed its existence even more, even with the dimness of my phone's screen.

to say that i regret not being able to fulfil those, when i had the time to do so, is an understatement of the millennium.

besides those, i wish i could express my utmost regrets for the times i made you feel so undesirable, so not loved and cared for, ashamed of being yourself, being you or wondered if you weren't good enough. disappointing you with my words and my actions that are so tiring, so painful to tend to which caused you to cry a river every single time. just a sorry wouldn't be adequate for the amount of pain i caused you, no?

though i believed that you are better now.

for the very same reason, i wish for you to know that I did not leave to cause you more pain. instead, it was to end them. you deserve the best. i am not that and i can't be that. thus, i hope that next person you come across is nothing like me, never making the same mistakes as i did. i hope that they will treat you like you deserve to be, respecting every decision that you make, understanding you and your needs, knowing when to give you space, making you the happiest girl to ever walk on this earth and always knowing how lucky they are to have you in their life.

thank you for everything, dahyun and i'm sorry that we had to end.

until we meet again, farewell. take care, my love."

dahyun's shoulders shook by the time she finished reading the letter. she thought that she has moved on and has gotten over the fact that both of them are no longer together.

however, when a letter arrived earlier this morning, sent from a very familiar address that she has sent countless parcels of gifts to, made her heart jump for no reasonable reason, she knew she has not.

the pain slowly seeped in, constricting her chest. her tears dropped, one at a time but soon, pouring out similarly as rain in September and her sobs came out. the thin piece of paper was soon crumpled in her hand as she held it close against her chest.

images of her warm smiles, caring eyes and their sweet memories from the past flashed before her eyes. "i miss you, tzuyu," a pause, "i miss you so so much." she breathed in so heavily, not minding the stabbing pain, her opening wound.

_\- she didn't miss the tear stains on the letter._


End file.
